


***

by seane



Category: Final Fantasy XII, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane





	***

Когда ему поручили присмотреть за Франом, это поначалу не вызвало у Гокудеры ни малейшего беспокойства. В конце концов, ему приходилось постоянно общаться с Ламбо, не может ведь этот маленький иллюзионист оказаться хуже.  
Фран вел себя на удивление тихо. Послушно пообедал тем, что Гокудера нашел в холодильнике, сел туда, куда Гокудера ему указал. Подозрительно смирный ребенок. Гокудере почему-то казалось, что это не к добру.

Впрочем, время шло, а ничего катастрофического не происходило. Вообще ничего не происходило.  
Гокудера вручил Франу свои журналы про НЛО - детских книг у него, естественно, не водилось - а сам устроился у телевизора с игровой приставкой.  
Фран лежал на диване и листал журналы. Никаких капризов. Никаких выходок. Гокудере не верилось, что такие дети вообще бывают.

\---

Франу было скучно.  
Очень скучно.  
Он развлекался тем, что создавал иллюзии монстров и пускал их маршировать у Гокудеры за спиной. В журналах Гокудеры было много монстров, хватило на целую армию призрачных созданий.  
Фран предвкушал момент, когда Гокудера обернется, но тот не оборачивался. Таращился на экран, азартно что-то бормотал и жал на кнопки геймпада.  
На экране высокая, почти раздетая леди с заячьими ушами, парень с пистолетом и еще один в шортах мочили монстров. Раньше Фран думал, что "мочить" - это значит делать мокрым, но с тех пор он уехал от бабушки, повидал мир и вообще много всякого узнал. Например, то, как создавать иллюзорных чудищ.

Или, например...  
Леди с заячьими ушами шагнула с экрана. 

Гокудера выронил геймпад и округлившимися глазами уставился на ее длинные стройные ноги, оказавшиеся прямо перед ним.  
\- Зайка, - сказал Фран, довольный произведенным эффектом.  
Гокудера стремительно побледнел. Потом покраснел.  
\- Это ты сделал?! Зачем?!  
\- У нее уши, - сообщил Фран.  
Леди в доказательство пошевелила ушами и наклонилась к Гокудере. Тот сглотнул, глядя на ее грудь. Франу показалось, шаны Гокудеры забавно шевельнулись.  
Зайка улыбнулась и облизнула губы. Гокудера вдруг вскочил и кинулся прочь, хлопнул дверью в ванную.

Фран задумался о перспективах своего открытия. Он и не знал, что полураздетые зайки могут производить такое сильное впечатление на людей.

Фран уселся перед экраном и взялся за геймпад. Конечно, следовало бы спросить разрешения, но Гокудера, похоже, не собирался выходить из ванной прямо сейчас. И он же не будет против, если за него поиграть немножко?  
Следующий же монстр прикончил всю игровую партию, и Фран заскучал. Вызвал снова иллюзию зайки, и она стала расхаживать туда-сюда, изредко шевеля ушами.  
Интересно, если показать зайку учителю, он тоже побежит в ванную? Фран решил при случае обязательно попробовать. А как иначе узнаешь что-то новое?


End file.
